Fixação Oral
by mycah-chan
Summary: Merda! Quase morro de calor aqui, e ela faz questão de me deixar aceso e queimando como barril de pólvora! Lógico que a explosão será em níveis menores e mais controlados... Mas essa mulher consegue tirar meu controle só com um movimento dessa boca que...


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto não me pertence!

Essa one pertence a minha mente louca que não me deu paz enquanto não digitasse essa fic no _Word._

Dedicado a todos que como eu, odeiam esse calor desgraçado... hohohohohohohohohohohoho

_

* * *

_

Fixação Oral

por Mycah

* * *

_**Neji povs**_

_**.**_

Simplesmente odeio o verão.

É um fato, e como qualquer fato, é imutável e cheio de provas cabais que declaram a todos os ignorantes que eu realmente odeio o verão.

Não é exatamente por ter algo contra a época do ano. Os dias são bonitos, aqui em Konoha, o céu está bem azul, só com aquelas nuvens brancas e idiotas que o Nara gosta de olhar quando fica sem nada melhor para fazer, bem, corrigindo, ele fica olhando as nuvens para escapar de qualquer coisa que possa aparecer para ele fazer.

Mas voltando para o meu ódio puro contra o verão. O fato não é exatamente a estação, e sim o calor desgraçado que faz nela.

É completamente desgastante treinar debaixo desse sol inclemente. Um pedido simples para uma internação gratuita no hospital por desidratação. Além de que, é um cúmulo o incômodo ter que usar a máscara Anbu com o calor provocando meu corpo a perder líquidos pela transpiração. O que é realmente um fenômeno fisiológico um tanto incômodo. E isso sem comentar que as noites quentes me causam uma insônia tremenda, coisa que se reflete rapidamente em meu _**tão bom humor**_**. **

... Eu realmente odeio o verão.

E por causa desse incômodo, eu acabei saindo do meu refúgio particular, meu quarto no clã Hyuuga, e estou dando voltas ridículas, e completamente atoa, pela cidade.

Lógico que sendo... Ahm... Duas e quarenta e cinco da manhã, nada está aberto, e não tem nenhuma viva alma pela rua, além, é claro, dos ninjas responsáveis pela segurança da cidade.

O pior, é que a caminhada básica, que tinha a função de me distrair está me causando mais calor ainda! Já estou sentindo minha camisa imaculadamente branca, colar nas minhas costas.

Porra! Odeio esse calor desgraçado!

Ainda bem que to perto da praça que tem na frente da casa da Tenten. Pelo menos lá tem uma cerejeira frondosa, deve estar mais fresco ali. Não que eu esteja indo lá por que é perto da casa da Tenten...

Maldito mentiroso que sou... Pelo menos pra mim mesmo eu tenho que admitir que essa morena cresceu muito nos últimos anos, não só fisicamente, como em técnica e ainda mais como pessoa. Tenten é realmente... uma _bela _mulher...

Com uma boca maravilhosa...

Olhar eu posso não? E lógico que admitir em voz alta, que os lábios rosados e cheios, perfeitamente desenhados, que quando sorriem ligeiramente formam covinhas delicadas nos cantinhos deliciosamente ascendentes; fascinam-me, é uma coisa completamente diferente.

Kuso! Esse calor desgraçado já está afetando meus neurônios que geralmente trabalham para inibir pensamentos como esses...

Pensamentos deliciosamente quentes...

MERDA!

Para a sorte de meus devaneios perigosos, eu cheguei a bendita praça e me sentei no chão escorando minhas costas no tronco forte da cerejeira. Levantei meu olhar para ver a paisagem, digo... A fachada da casa da morena de boca... – suspiro e chacoalho a cabeça. – Juízo, Neji. Ela é sua amiga, colega de profissão, mesmo que já não estejamos no mesmo time e que ela não tenha escolhido ser Anbu. Sendo assim, a Jounin de lábios mais maravilhosos que eu conheço.

Bem... Já vi que não dá para tentar me corrigir. Quase ri deu próprio pensamento quando vi algo que me chamou atenção.

Ei... a luz da casa dela está acesa?

O que a Tenten está fazendo acordada a essa hora da madrugada? – levanto num salto.

Será que ela chegou agora de missão? Será que ela está bem? Kuso! E se ela estiver partilhando aquela boca maravilhosa com um carinha ridículo qualquer?

Antes de conseguir controlar meus ímpetos mais cavalheirescos. Ativei o Byakugan, e esquadrinhei o pequeno sobrado todo. Ela não estava no quarto, não tinha ninguém no banheiro, nem no quarto vago, nem na sala, mas a luz vinha da cozinha, onde ela estava _**sozinha**_, veja bem essa palavra_**, sozinha**_, em frente a geladeira.

E para meu completo deleite, usava algo como um top que só cobria os seios e uma calcinha.

Kami-sama! Agora... Eu tenho que dizer que este calor, por mais incômodo que seja, tem lá suas vantagens.

Ela pegou alguma coisa de lá de dentro... Parece até gelo! Colocou num copo e começou a subir as escadas para o quarto.

Então Tenten também tem problemas com o calor? – sorri de canto.

Ela entrou no quarto e ficou encarando seu próprio reflexo no espelho antes de fazer algo que me queimou mais que o calor desgraçado que me rodeava.

Levou uma pedra de gelo aos lábios e passou naquela parte tão generosa e deliciosa de seu rosto.

Merda! Quase morro de calor aqui, e ela faz questão de me deixar aceso e queimando como barril de pólvora! Lógico que a explosão será em níveis menores e mais controlados... Mas essa mulher consegue tirar meu controle só com um movimento dessa boca que...

PORRA! Ela acaba de engolir a pedra de gelo... – engulo em seco aqui, completamente escorado na árvore assistindo de camarote o show particular que ela parece dar só para mim.

E _**só para mim mesmo**_! Nenhum filho da mãe voyeur vai assistir essa boca gostosa engolir mais uma pedra de gelo devagarinho como ela tá fazendo agora.

E nem babar porque ela acaba de descer uma dessas pedras de gelo pelo pescoço e depois voltar para a boca que já tá vermelha e pingando água.

Os lábios vermelhos sorriram agora, no sorriso secreto dela, que deixa um dos cantos da boca gostosa dela, ligeiramente mais alto que o outro, coisa que vem acompanhada do brilho matreiro nos olhos dela. E que só acontece quando ela sabe... Quando ela sabe um segredo que eu não faço idéia do que seja.

... MERDA! Ela...

_- Ei Hyuuga... Tá quente aí fora! Eu tenho um ventilador dos bons aqui dentro._ – ela olhou diretamente pra mim antes de sorrir daquela mesma forma e completar. – _E várias pedras de gelo no congelador._

Já que ela está convidando...

Sorri... E em um instante já estava acomodado no batente da janela do quarto da minha ex-parceira de time, colega de profissão, jounin mais gostosa que existe no país do Fogo, e lógico... Dona da boca que eu...

_- O que foi, Neji?_ – ela me olhava fixamente e só agora eu saquei que estava encarando ela ali sem dizer nada. _– Esqueceu algo por aqui?_ – sorriu novamente, antes de levar outra pedra de gelo a boca. _– Quer uma? É realmente refrescante... _– ela prendeu os cabelos com um lápis. – _Sabe, eu odeio o calor._ – tagarelou, antes de engolir outra pedra e levar mais uma aos lábios vermelhos. – _Pelo menos dá para tapear com isso, vamos pode pegar._ – apontou com o rosto o potinho que mostrava pedras de gelo já meio derretidas.

- _Já que insiste_. – me ouvi responder em um murmúrio meio que sem expressão.

Lógico que eu não queria nenhuma dessas pedrinhas semi-derretidas no pote.

Pulei para dentro do quarto dela, e num segundo estava a sua frente, meu rosto irritantemente a centímetros escassos do dela, e Tenten me olhava ainda com aquele sorriso nos lábios, antes que eu perdesse completamente a noção e a puxasse para minha boca.

Kuso! A sensação gelada e molhada dos lábios dela nos meus me enlouqueceu, mas foi quando ela abriu aquela boca generosa na minha e eu senti o choque do calor e do frio envolvendo minha língua foi como se um raio absurdo caísse na minha cabeça. Prendi meus braços em sua cintura, enquanto ela passava suas mãos em minha nuca no meio dos meus cabelos.

Mordi, suguei, e degustei da melhor forma possível aquele doce gelado que estava ali, entregue só para mim. Seu sabor era mais viciante do que eu havia imaginado, e sua boca colava na minha tão perfeita como o corpo dela encaixava no meu, que agora já derretia por outro tipo de calor... Um deveras mais agradável. Até que com relutância separei meus lábios dos dela, tendo na minha boca a pedra de gelo já pequena.

_- É... Você tem razão._ – comentei com voz casual. – _É absolutamente refrescante._ – sorri levemente.

Ela nada disse por um momento, só sorriu completamente, os lábios generosos inchados deliciosamente por meus beijos.

_- Como eu disse, o congelador está cheio._ – falou finalmente, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior.

Gemi antes que conseguisse me conter e a beijei novamente, tomando para mim a boca provocante.

_- É minha..._ – murmurei rouco. – _Sua boca... – _mordi aquela carne cheia._ - E lógico... Você inteira... – _intimei deixando minhas mãos vagarem pelo corpo dela e minha boca escorregar no pescoço gostoso.

Ela riu, e só naquele dia, eu admiti pra mim mesmo, que minha fixação oral por ela vinha a um bom tempo, lógico que isso não tinha nada a ver com o maldito calor que fazia, mesmo que ele tenha sido o catalisador da reação, o culpado, para mim, era realmente o gelo...

* * *

E aí, povinho, espero que vocês tenham gostado! XD

Bet-chan e Sue-chan, obrigada mesmo por revisarem o texto de primeira mão, e me incentivarem a terminar! XD

bjinhossssssssss

ahm... não esqueçam de comentar!


End file.
